User blog:Gliscor Fan/Hyperdimension Faneptunion - Chapter 1 - "Justice returns to Neptunia"
A few months back, there was a battle unlike any mankind had ever seen before. Two warriors, both of polar opposite nature, were forced to fight in such a huge manner that to this day, no battle could’ve matched it. After the match was over, both were thought to be lost forever. These two were named Nisa, and Bobobo-Bo-Bobobo. One, a deadly force with the power of justice, and the other, an anti-lewd buster of the hajike. The power between the two was so strong, it caused them to disappear from existence. However, 3 months later, Compa and IF were out looking for Neptune, before IF accidentally tripped on something she hadn’t seen for several years. “Augh!” IF yelled as she fell flat on her face, “What the hell did I just trip on?” “Iffy, I think you may want to have a look at this. She looks hurt.” Compa slowly mentioned, looking down at the incapacitated girl lying in the middle of the woods. “What about Neptune? She could be anywhere by now.” IF stated strongly, worried about her friends whereabouts. “Well, Neptune is in big trouble, but we can’t just leave her here.” IF slowly stood up and shook off the dirt on her shorts and jacket. The two then agreed to bring the girl back to Compa’s place, in order to patch her up and see if she can remember anything. After awhile, Compa and IF were able to make it back safely and Compa started to heal the incapacitated girl, while IF looked around for Medicine. “Have you found it yet, Iffy?” Compa shouted, perplexed by her healing magic somehow not working right. “Yeah, just about got it!” IF replied from the kitchen, trying to grab the medicine. Soon, IF finally got the medicine down, grabbed a spoon on her way out, and opened the girls mouth in order to have her drink what was necessary. The results were almost instant, as the young girl decided to open her eyes and hop off the couch Compa had put her on. “EVILDOER, I SHALL PUNISH YOU IN THE NAME OF… Huh? Where am I, Citizens?” The girl yelled, confused by her sudden outbursts in an unfamiliar environment. IF and Compa both realized immediately that they both knew this girl. Her name was Nisa, and several years ago, she joined their team with Nepgear in order to stop Arfoire’s plans. After not seeing her for years, they all thought she had died after her battle with Bobobo that made the news rather quickly. “Nisa? You’re alive?” Compa said in shock of Nisa’s return. “Nisa… Oh, yes, I am. I AM NISA, HEROINE OF GAMINDUSTRI! I REMEMBER IT ALL NOW, THANKS TO YOU CITIZENS!” Nisa exclaimed in excitement. “Okay, Nisa, this may come as a shock to you, but I do have a single question. That question is, HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW US?” IF yelled at Nisa, in utter shock and disbelief that Nisa wouldn’t remember them. However, this Nisa is from a completely different world than the one Compa and IF live in. Her fight with Bobobo shook the entire multiverse, so every news site in each universe could feel it. So while she looks familiar, she is not the same Nisa that this Compa and IF know. Which is also kind of weird, considering the fact that she should know the Compa and IF from her own timeline. IF was continuously shaking Nisa, who seemed to be completely immune to whatever was going on. After a few hours of endless shaking, IF finally decided that it was time to stop. “Thank you, Citizen! Now, I must go find out where this Bobobo is so I can put an end to his anti-lewd buster squad!” Nisa yelled, like she was running into battle, but then slammed her head against a glass door. “L-L-Lewd????” Compa stuttered, obviously due to her innocent nature. “Okay. You know what? How about you explain to us everything that happened.” IF said sternly. Nisa complied, and detailed every single thing that happened on her adventures, including all the lewd stuff and the alternate universe she came from. About halfway through the story, Compa got a nosebleed and had to make sure that she didn’t run blood through her entire house. “Okay, wait, slow down on that middle part. What do you mean, alternate universe?” IF asked, confused about multiple parts of the story. “I don’t exactly remember, IF. If that really is your real name. But it was definitely not this dimension. I had much more power than I do know. Huh? HA! IDEA! I’ll build an army, and you two will join my ARMY OF JUSTICE.” Nisa yelled, once again, from the top of her lungs. “You know, it would be like old times, despite this not being our own Nisa.” Compa replied, happy that she could join the team. “Eh, whatever. I doubt anything is actually gonna happen to us anyway. Now, onto more pressing matters…” IF mentioned, disappointed that they were interrupted on their original search. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Confused, IF went and decided to answer it, where there stood a short teenage girl who looked to be around 17 years old, wearing nothing but a cat outfit as if it was halloween. IF slammed the door in the girl's face, before the girl slammed the door in with her foot, causing IF to literally go between the door and the wall, hurting super badly as the girl walked in and stood fairly close to Nisa. The door the slowly creaked back towards the door and IF fell face-first onto the floor. “Oh? And who might you be?” Compa asked kindly. “Warpy, of course. I just came to tell the commander Nis-Nis that Bobobo has kidnapped Neptune.” To Be Continued... Category:Blog posts